The return to freddy fan fic MOVIE
by Warlofe
Summary: The fan fic movie that no one wanted


Note: The return to freddy is made by **BFPFilms424,** And the fanfic series is made by **Warlofe!**

 **!Five night at freddy 3 [Fan made one]!**

 *** Emil looking for his oc ***

Emil: Where are you candy?

 *** Bfp walk in the building, the audience clap and cheer like those shitty sitcom ***

Bfp: Hey emil!

Emil: Hey. Have you seen candy

Bfp: Nooooo

 *** Candy walk in, Also the audience are asking for a refund ***

Candy: Can't wait for your game bfp, Because i'm in it

Emil: W-WHAT!?

Bfp: I can explain

Emil: That it bfp. I am very angry at you.

Bfp: I'm sorry

Emil: And since u steal my oc, Your next game is gonna be all 3d

Bfp: No please. I can't

?: DO IT

Bfp: Huh?

 *** Shia enter the building, Also the audience are singing shrek for some reason? ***

Shia: JUST DO IT

Bfp: But i will start over an-

Shia: If you're tired of starting over, STOP GIVING UP!"

Bfp: But th-

Shia: What are you waiting for?! DO IT!

Bfp: You think so?

Shia: YES YOU FUCKING EMBRACE IT!

Bfp: Your right shia, I'll start tomorrow

Shia: Yesterday you said tomorrow so JUST DO IT!

Bfp: Alright jeez

 **And so he make about 4 or 5 game of trtf and people soon forgotten about the incident. END THE**

 **end of first story, Scroll down to next story**

 **!THE RETURN TO FREDDY!**

Puppet: Finally, With no music box i can roam freely through the pizzeria

Freddy: Bonnie, Who the mime?

Bonnie: I don't know but he is freaking me out

Puppet: Oh hi freddy!

Freddy: Stay away, I am not in no mood to talk about our lord and savior

Puppet: What? That wasn't what i was going to say.

Freddy: Go away with your tickle finger

Puppet: Ugh.

Bonnie: Anyway i am going to be a cheating bitch and kill the guard

 **Meanwhile**

Foxy: This is unfair, Why can't i just run in and kill him. But Noooooo, I gotta peek my head in the office and see if he is wearing the mask or not. I know he's the guard wearing a mask. goddammit bfp

 **And so stuff happen. The ned**

 **Scroll down for story 3**

 **!THE RETURN TO FREDDY 2!**

Puppet: God dammit, This stupid music box is back.

Kitty Fazcat: Hello? Is somebody there?

Puppet: Oh thank goodness you are here, Can you please Destroy the music box?

Kitty Fazcat: Why?

Puppet: Because i need to kill the guard

Kitty Fazcat: What will i get for destroying the music box?

Puppet: Friendship?

Kitty fazcat: Naw

 ***Kitty left the building***

Puppet: You MOTHER FU-

 ***Meanwhile***

Sugar: I'm bored

Dug: How about a movie

Sugar: What movie?

Dug: Up

Sugar: I don't really like the movie

Dug: Well what do you want to do?

Sugar: Well. I have a crush on kitty fazcat

Dug: WHAT!? :O

Sugar: Yeah

Dug: So tell her

Sugar: But i'm nervous

Dug: Don't make me go shia on you

Sugar: OK! Fine

 ***Sugar walk up to kitty***

Sugar: Kitty?

Kitty: Yeah

Sugar: I lo-

Lockjaw: Yo

Sugar: Who is he?

Kitty: That lockjaw...My boyfriend

Sugar: Oh...

Lockjaw: Yo baby let go to the kitchen and do some lovemaking

Kitty: Aw stap it

 **And so sugar hung himself until his upper head rips. Sad End**

 **!The return to freddy 3!**

Lockjaw: Yes. I finally star in a game!

Vigo: So?

Lockjaw: So that mean i get to be the main character

Vigo: First of all your not the main character. Second your name isn't even in the title

Lockjaw: Well i am still an important plot point in the game right?

Vigo: Well yeah but-

Lockjaw: End of question. I am the star of the game

Vigo: Ugh

 ***Meanwhile***

Kitty: You think he will know

Bonnie: I'm sure he don't even got a clue

Kitty: But it wrong to be doing "This"

Bonnie: And yet so right

 ***Bonnie kiss kitty***

 **The Wtf end**

 **!The return to freddy 4!**

Koly: Hey it F **rank**

Sally: Hi F **rank**

Lockjaw: That not my name

Sally: Of course it is **Frank**

Lockjaw: Look guys, Frank Burt is dead. I am now lockjaw. You can't always stick to the past forever, You gotta move on

Koly: Jeez don't go meta on us, We where just messing with you

Sally: Yeah _**Frank**_

Lockjaw: SCREW YOU!

 ***lockjaw storm off, Also mean while***

Golden freddy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Golden lockjaw: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Golden freddy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Golden lockjaw: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Golden freddy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Golden lockjaw: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Golden freddy: This is stupid

Golden lockjaw: i know

G. freddy: . . .

G. lockjaw: . . .

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **I was bored END!**

 **!BONUS STORY!**

Lockjaw: I am summoning you two to join my awesome team

Fredbear: Ok?

Iggy: What it called?

Lockjaw: Discord game

 **And it went downhill from there**

 **!The return to freddy REMASTERED!**

Lockjaw: So bfp. What do you have plan for the remastered

Bfp: Well i originally gonna give you a cool design but instead i will give you a melted look

Lockjaw: Why?

Bfp: Because u will look spoopy

Lockjaw: So what about kitty

Bfp: She is gonna look better then you

Lockjaw: Ugh

Bfp: Also sugar coming back

Lockjaw: Wh-

Sugar: SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!

 ***Sugar bitch slap lockjaw***

Lockjaw: Ow

Sugar: That what you get betch

Lockjaw: Ok. Is there anything else i need to know

Bfp: And there will be springtrap like animatronic

Lockjaw: Oh goody

Bunny animatronic: Hello lockjaw. What a lovely dayssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lockjaw excuse me?

Bunny: Whatssssssssssssssss the matter, Don't like a sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssnake?

Lockjaw: Your freaky

Bunny: Thatsssssssssssssssssssssssss the idea

Lockjaw: Your annoying

Bfp: And that about it... Well there a fish animatronic

Lockjaw: Wha-

Fish animatronic: NEMO MUTHAFUCKER

 **The end**

Auther note: This is my last one. So thank bfp for reading my fan fic for the series. And Thank the people that actually read this crap. I that you


End file.
